


Of Clan Fett

by iamnojedi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnojedi/pseuds/iamnojedi
Summary: Imagine if Ahsoka had left Coruscant immediately. She'd followed a "tug" in the Force that led her to Florrum.
Kudos: 4





	Of Clan Fett

**Author's Note:**

> Picks up shortly after the end of THIS: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421430 by Simm.

**_Chapter One: I Am No Jedi_ **

_ “Do not even think about causing me trouble, Ahsoka.” _ had been the warning Hondo had given her, and when she hadn't been watched like a prison guard by the wee Boba Fett, she was metaphorically chained to the pirate himself. It was almost comical as she watched the man swagger through the camp, slightly larger than the first time she'd met him, when she was fourteen. Also, the first time she'd met Boba. 

Mentally, she watched his footing. If one didn't know the pirate, they'd think him plastered beyond the stars, and while she didn't know him  well... she could smell that he wasn't as drunk as he pretended. Her hands clasped behind her back as she watched his hands, while they swung in the air around his head, she could see his most prized possession rolling across his fingers. His very own  kyber crystal. She had wondered what the change in him was caused by, but it had started since that trip to Ilum. She had come to him seeking sanctuary, but in the distrust of his young ward, she had been watched like carrion on a carcass. 

She felt her permanent shadow fall in step with her behind their captain before he spoke, and she waited. 

"Remind me how a Jedi falls in with pirates and bounty hunters?" Boba carried the helmet of his armor underneath one arm. Red, black, and silver.

Her gaze shifted toward him, a white brow raising.  _ Honoring his parent _ , she assumed Jango Fett, unsure of if he considered anyone else a parent. A friend had filled her in on the basics of Mando culture, and about the Fetts. Blue eyes narrowed slightly, black for justice. But she didn't recognize a meaning for silver, she'd ask about it later. 

“I am no  Jedi... ” she commented softly, cyan eyes shifting back forward to watch Hondo’s back. “I left The Order.” She didn’t know why she had to repeat herself so often, maybe it made him feel better, it only brought a bitter taste to her mouth whenever she had to speak the words. Ahsoka didn’t need to look to know Boba’s eyes were on her, and she simply smiled. 

“Every time your kind comes to  Florrum , something bad happens.”

“I believe  _ you _ were here before I ever arrived.”

“Don’t antagonize my friend’s son.” Hondo cut off their back and forth without missing a step, his hand stealing a cup off the table he passed by. 

“I didn’t realize stating observations was equivalent to antagonization.” Ahsoka’s voice remained calm. Fourteen years of Jedi training prepared for situations where subtly was needed. 

Boba bristled at being spoken about as if he wasn’t there, “careful,  _ Jedi _ , you’re the one without a weapon.” Hitting his shoulder against the  Togurta’s as he cut in front of her.

The pirate captain turned, a brow lifting as his eyes lit with curiosity. 

Closing her eyes as she took a step back, her fingers curled as she pulled at the Force, the rope of the connection to all things in the Universe. Pulled at it like she was wrapping the thread around Boba’s ankle, she jerked his footing out from under him as she lunged. 

His chest hit the floor, but even with his breath coming out in a rush, he still reached for his blaster, drawing and aiming. 

Ahsoka was faster, even without the Force. Her fingers circled his wrist, holding the blaster and arm to the floor, she snarled. Fangs showing, sharp teeth as a reminder that she IS a predator first. 

Boba’s face never showed fear, he never smelled of it.  _ Shock _ , sure, but he wasn’t  _ afraid _ of her. “Just like a cheatin’ Jedi!” Pushing against her sternum with his unarmed hand, and she rolled.

And did Ahsoka roll, until she perched on her toes and hands, ready to lunge again. He meant to insult her, and she gave a flat grin, all teeth and no humor, “only  usin ’ what the universe has decided to give me. Maybe you could learn a thing or two.”

“Not from Jedi scum!” The rage that emitted off of the younger could have set fire to his surrounds as he aimed his blaster and fired.

She called on the Force as his finger tightened on the trigger, but she didn’t jump toward him, she sprang backwards, gracefully landing on her hands a few feet behind herself. One foot touched the ground as she rose, her hands snatched a cup from the drunken crew member’s hand, she flung it and its contents at Boba. 

He fired the cup shattered, and he fired again, rage filled shots instead of with focus and precision. 

Ahsoka leaped away, letting shots get dangerously close before spinning out of their line. Agile feet carrying her toward Hondo, whom she placed between herself and the angry bounty hunter. “Careful,  _ Bo’ika _ .” She purposefully taunted him with a  _ Mando’a _ phrase on his name.

“Stop  lettin ’ her rile you, Boba.” Hondo’s words came with raised hands and an uncharacteristically serious face. “ Ya need  ta learn to control  ya’self . Your pa  wouldn’ve fell for this.”

But Ahsoka was smiling from behind her shield at the young man, she wasn’t helping the words of sense from the pirate. “That means Little Boba, doesn’t it?” 

“Ahsoka!” Hondo’s voice came barely before the next blaster shot.

She had been standing close to the occupied captain, her hand wrenched up with his sword in hand, it caught the blaster bolt. “Lesson number one,  _ Little Boba _ .” That was when she moved, she stalked the twenty feet to him, using Hondo’s  _ borrowed _ sword to slice and deflect his shots as if it were a lightsaber. 

His arm lifted to block her first punch with unarmed hand, forearms connected as she leaned toward his face, “don’t call me that.” He hissed as he brought his forehead crashing against hers.

Stumbling back, Ahsoka laughed emotionlessly, hand reaching up to rub the sore spot on her forehead. But it didn’t do much more than slow her momentarily. She was almost impressed that he’d thought of attacking that fast, he was catching on. She knew he was quick, and it was in his blood to fight. But Hondo had commented offhandedly in a private conversation that he needed more training, and her having been a Jedi was a fuel to his anger. Which he needed to learn to control. “Alright,  _ Bo’ika _ , why don’t you stop me?”

He swung his fist, all fury, and his weight fell in behind the attack. It would have been a good punch, had he been in better control of himself.

Ahsoka used that against him, hand connecting with his arm and pulling him along the path. She sidestepped, other hand pushing his shoulder and him toward the floor. Blue eyes watched him as he fell, but anger sent him shoulder charging from the floor at her. By his standards, she cheated again, using the Force to keep her on her feet and him on his. Long enough to twist them both to the ground. 

Boba hit the floor hard enough to lose his breath, the Jedi he wanted to beat until she couldn’t smile anymore had his arms pinned at his sides. He felt the cool slice of metal pressed against his throat.

She had him more than beaten with the flat of the sword against his neck, “ _ lesson one: _ a Jedi is never  _ without _ a weapon.” She waited a heartbeat. Two heartbeats. Before she stood effortlessly, offering a hand to him. 

The young bounty hunter’s eyes narrowed into a glare as he slapped her hand away, getting up on his own. His retreat was loud and angry. Shoving one of the  Weequay out of his way.

“ Didn ’ think Jedi enjoyed  tauntin ’ their opponents.”

She exhaled slowly, gaze still focused on where the Fett had left, “I don’t, but you were right. He needs help.” Help, not training. She could feel the flame of every emotion Boba was struggling with, not all of them were  _ anger _ . The grief draped over every other emotion the boy had, like a heavy blanket in winter. 

“I don’ want the two of you  ta be  breakin ’ my stuff.” Hondo complained as he found himself a seat above the rest of his crew, the  Togruta following quietly.

“I’ll keep that in mind for the future,  _ Master Kenobi _ .” Her lips pursed against the smile she held back when he spun on her, in shock before laughter erupted from the Weequay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3 Comments and Kudos are appreciated! I'm working on chapter 2 and 3 as it is!


End file.
